theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoom: Earth 2 (Teddy Sears)
History Origin Zoom is an extremely powerful Villain and mysterious Metahuman Speedster from Earth 2. He was supposedly created by Harrison Wells of Earth 2 when the S.T.A.R. Labs's Particle Accelerator in Central City was turned on and exploded creating Metahumans such as himself and The Flash for example. Some unknown time of making his first appearance in Central City and facing The Flash gained knowledge of The Multiverse and other Speedsters of other Earths. With this knowledge he became obsessed with killing them all, becoming The Fastest Man Alive and the only Speedster in all of The Multiverse. Earth 2 War War with Jay Garrick For two Years he battled The Flash killing hundreds of people and rampaging throughout Central City. However, one night in one of the biggest battles the two have ever had, they did battle throughout Central City leading up to a big skyscraper where he soon beat The Flash and took his speed. However, before he could kill him for good, The Singularity opened up above them sucking The Flash through. Believing him to be dead he raced away. Unknown to him however, The Flash survived and arrived on Earth 1. War with Harrison Wells Having dealt with The Flash he then turns his sight on Harrison Wells. He attacked Central City College and had taken prisoner Harrison Wells' daughter Jesse Quick. He subjects her to torture and demands to know why her father left her and traveled to Earth 1 which she claims she doesn't know. However, she does tell that her father will kill him. Scoffing at the idea and complementing on her loyalty to her Father, he tells her he doesn't know what fate he has planned for her and her father. War with The Flash Finding Earth 1 After his final battle with Jay Garrick and the opening of The Singularity then soon after The Breaches connection Earth 2 and Earth 1 he soon learn of The Flash of Earth 1. Even though he wants to kill him and become the only Speedster in all of The Multiverse. He decides of a plan of sending Metahumans to kill The Flash for him in return he would bring them home. His first Atom Smasher but he is soon defeated and killed by The Flash and his Team. He next sends Sand Demon but the same result happens all though unknown to him The Flash and his Team are helped by Jay Garrick who he believes is dead. The next Metahuman he sends King Shark results in the same failure but not by the hands of The Flash, his Team or Jay Garrick but instead by Harrison Wells of Earth 2 which surprised him. Sending Doctor Light Having had failures with all the Metahumans he had sent and the arrival of both Jay Garrick and Harrison Wells he decides on more personal approach with the next Metahuman he sends to kill The Flash. He sends Doctor Light who is the Earth 2 version of Linda Park who on Earth 1 (The Flash) is The Flash's ex girlfriend. However this plan ended up failing, with Doctor Light being captured and imprisoned in The Pipeline. Attacking The Flash Planning his next move in his War with The Flash something unexplained happened and he was contacted by Linda Park posing as Doctor Light claiming to have killed The Flash. Seeing right through what this real was an in fact a trap instead of taking the bait he decided to wait until the time was right to attack. Once he knew everyone's guard was down he arrived on Earth 1 and kidnapped Linda Park to lure The Flash which worked perfectly. After trying and nearly killing Linda Park until The Flash saved her. After that he began battling The Flash were he brutally and merciless beat The Flash close to death by paralyzing him. He was briefly interrupted by Harrison Wells who tried to shoot him with Speed Dampening Darts, however, he caught them. He declared himself The Fastest Man Alive' and stabbed them in The Flash. He then tells Harrison Wells he was next. Having won the fight, he dragged The Flash's body all around Central City to the Central City Picture News, Central City Police Department and back to S.T.A.R. Labs showing everyone what he did to The Flash. However before he could kill The Flash off for good he was shot in the neck with a Speed Dampening Dart by Cisco Ramon injuring him temporarily but not before he was able to escape. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit' **'Accelerated Healing': After Cisco Ramon fires a Speed Dampening Serum Dart into his neck, he fell down, but quickly ran off, showing no signs of slowing down. **'Decelerated Aging' **'Energy Construct Creation' **'Flight' **'Increased Perceptions' **'Infinite Mass Punch' **'Phasing' **'Self Sustenance' **'Sharing The Force' **'Speed Force Aura': Unlike The Flash, who has yellow volts when he runs and The Reverse Flash, who has red volts when he runs, Zoom has blue volts radiating around him frequently even when he's stationary. **'Speed Force Conduit' **'Steal Speed' **'Supercharged Brain Activity' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Vortex Creations' *'Electrokinesis' *'Dimensional Travel' Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect' *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Intimidation' *'Deception' *'Acrobatics' Appearances The Flash *Season Two **"The Man Who Saved Central City" (Cameo) **"Flash of Two Worlds" **"The Darkness and The Light" **"Enter Zoom" **"Running to Stand Still" **"Potential Energy" **"Welcome to Earth 2" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The physical appearance of Zoom, is quite different than his comic book appearance. In The comics Zoom's Costume is basically that of The Reverse Flash that Professor Zoom wears which is Yellow and Red. In this incarnation Zoom has more of a demonic figure that is more reflective of The Black Flash. See Also *Zoom (Tony Todd)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Zoom_(Arrow:_Earth-2) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Zoom Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters